One of the most commonly used traps for mice and rats includes a flat rectangular wooden base with a pivotally mounted and spring loaded bail which is held in a loaded condition by a wire rod engaged under a tripping device, that holds the trap bait, so that the bail is sprung when the bait is disturbed.
Although this type of trap is relatively inexpensive, it is dangerous to use in places where there are small children and pets, because it is so open and exposed. It is also very repulsive and unsightly when a mouse or rat is caught and killed in it. Another problem is that the open access available, from all sides, enables the bait to be approached from behind or otherwise inside the sweep of the bail wire and for smaller mice to take the bait without being caught or killed.
Although there are other types of traps, some of which catch rather than kill the small animals, there is always the problem of removing the mouse or rat from the trap, if it is to be used again, or throwing the whole trap away. And in every instance there is the problem of disposal before decomposition and resulting odors occur.
While there are also poisons and dehydrating tid-bits used to entice, catch and kill mice, rats and the like, these are dangerous to have around and can cause a dying mouse or rat to merely crawl into an inaccessible place with the same decomposition and odor problems.